By the Fireplace
by Ekowolfe
Summary: A short little fluffiness of Jay/Nya. Hope you like it! (added the ice cube bonus!)
1. Initial, Official Chapter

**By the Fireplace was inspired by the fireplace app I have on my computer. Typing this with an injured finger, too. Hope you like it!**

**Basically my first test at a little fluffiness. Also I made the ninja sit in a house. Also, no orphanage this time. Sorry.**

* * *

_BOOM!_ Lightning flashed through the window as the storm continued on. The house shook slightly, and so did Nya. It was as if the entire cottage was going to fall down on top of them.

After getting lost after a fierce fight with the Serpentine, the ninja had decided to take shelter in an abandoned cottage in the woods. It was the only chance they had to get out of the chance of being rained out.

The dark haired girl watched the plastic windows, the dark blue sky seemed to sway with the wind as the trees danced along with the storm's rhythm.

Dark storm clouds covered the sky, blocking her view of the possibly crystal white moon, the color of Zane's gi.

The clouds seemed to go faster than they appeared, and they zipped across the sky before Nya's eyes.

All they could rely on now was the barely surviving electricity that had somehow stayed in the house for years now without the previous owners turning it off.

The crash of thunder was heard a few seconds later. "Two thousand miles," Nya muttered under her breath.

The old fashioned kerosene lamps suddenly died down, leaving only the electric lamps left.

However, two minutes later there was another crash and boom, and the lamps flickered… again… again… dead. Gone.

Nya huddled her red pillows tighter to her stomach as she was suddenly taken in by the frigid cold that had been hidden in the corners, now released as the light went out.

Now she could hear the whisper of wind, whirling around outside the window.

The "guys," as she called them, were hanging out in the basement, trying to make it a little more comfortable for their two night stay before Sensei turned up to find them.

Nya felt as if the cold would consume her heart and she would freeze to death, her hands turning blue before her eyes. She shook her head to get out of the vision, and heard the slam of the trapdoor down to the basement.

A shout was heard down below, and she almost felt the jerk of pain she knew one of the ninja had felt as they banged their head on the trapdoor after letting go.

She knew that much.

Then she heard it open one more time, this time a pleasant, yet slightly unnerving creaking that could send chills up anyone's spine.

The familiar soft footstep of a tabi boot could be heard as the trapdoor slammed closed again.

Nya turned her head, still sitting on the maroon leather couch in front of the dormant fireplace.

There she saw the familiar blue figure of her favorite ninja, Jay. He was holding his head, wincing, and she knew it was him that banged his head on the trapdoor.

When he saw her sitting on the couch alone, he smiled one of those happy smiles at her and took his hand off his head.

"The basement is all set in case of emergency." He said proudly, as if he had been the one doing everything. Knowing him, though, he had probably done nothing.

Nya smiled one of her sweet smiles back and motioned for him to sit next to her.

Thirty seconds later, Jay was sitting next to her, after bringing in a large fur blanket from another room.

"This should be warmer than those pillows…" he said, and laid it down on top of Nya, who immediately snatched it away and held it up.

She pointed to the empty spot next to her, beckoning him to sit next to her. The blue ninja sat down eagerly, and Nya draped the blanket over the two of them.

She leaned her head to her right, and laid her head down on Jay's shoulder. Jay closed his eyes happily, but then he shivered violently and tried to pull the blanket up higher.

Nya giggled. He had just realized just how cold it was. Nya gestured her head towards the dormant fireplace in front of them.

Jay understood, and stood up slowly. Walking silently over to the packaged pile of wood, he cut it open with a tiny Swiss army knife from his jacket and cut it open. Taking three small logs of wood, he laid them down on the charred metal structure in the fireplace.

Noticing a box of matches placed ever so carefully on a little box on the mantle, he took it down and slid it open.

One match. Brilliant. Taking it slowly in his hands, Jay struck it against the side of the box, and a brand new flame was born.

He put close to the logs, and a tiny flare of fire touched onto the dry wood. It started to find its bearings and soon started to consume the wood ever so slowly, generating a comforting, warm, and beautiful fire in its wake.

The flames licked at the palms of Jay's hands as he jerked back. Sitting back down next to Nya.

The two snuggled up next to each other, and tried to get comfortable. The new born fire was keeping them warm, so they could enjoy themselves to the fullest of extents.

Jay looked at his custom made watch that he had made with Nya. It showed the year, the month, the day, the time…

April 1, 2014. The first of April. What a beautiful time to spend with his girlfriend.

The bright light from the fire danced across the walls of the dark room, illuminating the couple's faces. The marks of fire flashed across their faces, and they leaned closer to each other, watching the burning wood.

The trapdoor was heard behind them, and Cole walked into the room. "Hey, lovebirds. What's up?" he asked jokingly, awaiting the glare he always earned from the blue ninja.

"Leave it to me, to ruin a truly romantic moment, huh?" Cole laughed good heartedly, although Jay didn't look so happy.

The two made a choice to just ignore Cole and continue in their romantic fantasy, soaring through space together with silver wings, stars in their eyes, together forever.

Trying to interrupt them further, Cole stepped directly in front of them, in front of the fire.

"Cole, go away!" Jay yelled. Nya tried to calm Jay down by leaning her head on his shoulder, and he eventually slumped down next to her again in the couch.

However, because Cole was in front of the fire, there was no light, there was no heat, there was illumination in their faces.

No dancing of flames. All they could hear down was the crash and boom and lightning and thunder.

Whistling of wind. The trees swaying with the breeze.

Eventually getting bored, Cole decided to stop interrupting the two and crept back down into the basement.

Realizing that Cole was gone, Jay lay down on his side, gazing at the fire, the light dancing in his emerald eyes.

Nya decided to lay down next to him, her head under his neck, so they were both gazing at the fire.

Nya turned around slowly, to face Jay. She realized how close they were, and apparently so did Jay, because he started to inch away slowly into the crevice of the couch.

But she moved in closer, and realizing what she wanted, so did he. The warm, loving feeling of the best kiss in a life made Nya sigh as they pull apart.

"I love you, Nya."

"I love you, too, Jay."

The two leaned together once again, Nya leaning her head against Jay's shoulder as they watched the fire.

What a wonderful night to be together. In a storm. Whistling winds and dark skies. A hidden moon. Speeding clouds. Swaying trees. But now it was gone, because they were

_By the Fireplace._

* * *

**And done. First time seriously trying to do romance. Did I succeed? Kinda short, honestly. Sorry. Wanted to make it longer, but I ran out of ideas. I wasn't listening to Dubstep.**

**Although Cole was kind of redundant, I kinda wanted him there to show that they would separate to hunt down Cole.**

**Originally, since it was April 1, I was gonna have Kai ruin it by pouring ice cubes down Jay's shirt for April Fools', but I felt that would ruin the entire STORY, so I cut it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I can haz review? :3**


	2. The Ice Cube Chapter! (optional, bonus!)

**Um… so! Some people actually wanted Kai to pour ice cubes down Jay's shirt while him and Nya were snuggling! Why, you evil people… ruining Jay's time! :P**

**Anyways, consider this more as a humorous bonus chapter… it might be a LOT shorter than the first, official chapter. Maybe about… 700 words?**

**Em… Enjoy! (Also I don't do lemons so not happening… nor limes)**

"I love you, Nya." Jay murmured, lying on the couch next to Nya as they stared into the burning embers of the ever-relaxing fireplace scorcher.

Nya lay next to him, snuggling in as they playfully fought for the large wool blanket. Just then, Jay heard a faint thump behind him as the trapdoor to the completely renovated basement opened up again.

A familiar _BANG!_ Was heard as the door slammed down again, hitting someone's head.

Nya could hear her brother's mouth cursing away, and remembered many years ago when they still lived in their mother and father's house, where Kai used many bars of soap to clean out his mouth.

The steps continued towards the maroon couch the two lovebirds were seated in. Nya heard the barely discernible noise of something rattling around in a bucket.

Jay decided to sit up again, and pressed his own back against the soft back of the couch.

A soft snicker could be heard as the fire ninja took out his element's weakness in a solid form.

Jay barely had time to wonder what was going on before he felt something extremely cold tumbling, trickling down the back of his spine, dancing around on the vertebrae, before wedging itself between Jay's back armor and his skin, where it began to melt, and press its temperature against him.

The blue ninja took only a few seconds to register the cold before screaming, almost in pain as the ice continued to press against his now almost soaked back. He tried to jump off the couch, but to his dismay, Nya was still lying on his lap, and he could never bring himself to throw her off of himself in order to jump around and get rid of the ice cube.

Grinning, Kai shoveled more ice cubes out of his vile bucket before dumping them down Jay's shirt, pulling back the collar. While pulling back the collar, Jay couldn't breath, and once Kai had dumped five ice cubes down the shirt, he couldn't even breathe because of the cold.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" Jay shrieked. Sighing, Nya decided to slide slowly off the lightning ninja's lap onto the floor, where a very comfortable rug was waiting.

Kai burst out into laughter, before falling onto the floor, rolling over and over again. Jay burst off the couch, finally free of Nya's weight, before swiveling around to face the fire ninja.

"WHAT are you DOING?!" he screamed. "Stop ROFLing at me!" he cried, watching Kai roll on the floor laughing.

However, Kai did not stop, so Jay decided to tackle him in a fit of rage. As he flung himself on top of Kai's warm body, the ice cubes pressed against the back of his shirt before going against his skin again as he landed, completely renewing the freeze.

Kai pushed off Jay as the blue ninja writhed around on the hard, cold floor as he tried to get rid of the ice cubes within his shirt.

Finally, as he shook the last ice cube out, he ran after the red ninja, who bolted away before Jay could catch him. Kai slid on his feet to the trapdoor, before practically teleporting under it and locking the panel.

Jay desperately tried to open the panel so he could burst in the basement and beat the tobacco juice out of everyone, but the lock proved to be too strong, and he was kept out.

Nya watched from the couch, from where she had reseated herself, as the desperate ninja kept kicking at the trapdoor.

A bit of commotion was heard under the trapdoor in the basement, where Kai, Zane, and Cole had made their hideout. Some laughing was heard, until Jay heard the telltale sign of water sloshing around.

All of a sudden, the bolt that held the lock closed started to jiggle again, before bursting open, letting loose a flurry of water, that completely soaked the surprised blue ninja as the liquid shot out of the trapdoor from a bucket.

Cole let loose a large laugh of his own as he watch the blue ninja twitch as he started to comprehend that his whole body had been completely soaked in water.

Zane smiled a little, enjoying the joke while Kai was once again rolling around on the basement floor laughing.

Almost as if it was on cue, the fireplace blew out, and so did all the heat in the house. All of a sudden, with absolutely no heat, the brunt of the cold hit Jay, as the soaked clothing took in the freezing temperature, while the others stayed nice and dry in their dry clothing.

"COLD!"

Jay and Nya's time was over… for now.

**OMG. OH MY GOD. Ermahgherd… berd steries! I feel this was… really bad. Like, really, really, bad, although I felt like I just HAD to write it.**

**Too bad it was short. I hate it when you have this idea that you think is going to be HUGE, but it turns out to be literally one hundred words long.**

**Oh well. I can haz reviews for the Sketchdex? :3**


End file.
